1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of torque transmission and, in particular, the field of electromagnetic coupling of torque from one shaft to a second shaft aligned with the first shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercially successful prior-art devices for transmission of torque from one shaft to a second aligned shaft primarily use mechanical or fluid means for transmission of rotational forces. The use of electrical torque transmission methods, such as generator-motor combinations, has been generally limited to applications in which torque is transmitted to a remote location. The additional construction expense, the size and the weight associated with use of traditional generator-motor devices generally precludes use where torque is transmitted from one shaft to a second aligned shaft.